The sound and appearance of flowing water is often considered desirable. For example, many find the sound and appearance of flowing water to be relaxing or inspiring. Small fountains for home or office use employ a pump to recirculate water over real or artificial stones to provide the sound and appearance of flowing water indoors from a small, portable device.